


Wanted more

by Elysionia



Series: House of Cards drabbles [1]
Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: AU, Bi-sexual characters, F/F, Missing Scene, as fluffy as they get, s05e13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysionia/pseuds/Elysionia
Summary: Jane can’t help but wonder what would it feel like to kiss Claire Underwood. Would her ice melt under her soft touches.(Short and sweet for November's drabble challenge)
Relationships: Jane Davis/Claire Underwood
Series: House of Cards drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536523
Kudos: 8





	Wanted more

.:.:.

Jane Davis is something utterly different from the others on the hill. Francis put her character into words perfectly: attractive and terrifying, like the urge to pet a red tail fox. Despite the feeling of danger there’s something about Jane that pulls Claire towards her. She has been resisting the urge for far too long.

They’ve met couple of times before the White House. Only briefly in some events and high profile fundraisers where the conversations have been anything but deep. She remembers the flash of her strawberry blonde hair amongst the crowd in Aspen. Wildfire shining through her hair making her stand out from the black and white. Their eyes meeting each other every time through masses of people. Greeting each other with the same deceitful smile that is anything but sincere. 

A lot of things have changed since early 2000s. She’s now the first female President of the United States. Despite the power she wields something about Jane’s presence makes her feel at unease. Her knowing but warm gaze drills through her walls looking for weak spots constantly. Smile tugs at the edges of her painted lips knowingly as she watches her from the other side of the Oval. Like a thief she has sneaked into her life, growing closer with every passing month. 

Jane’s attraction to her has been revealed by the glimmer in her eyes. The nervous stroke of her almost red curls behind ears as they converse, and the soft brush of their hands together as she hands out a case of files. Claire can’t deny the tug of attraction that sprouts within her like flowers that bloom in spring. She blames Tom Yates for cracking her open, making her become soft. A year ago she couldn’t have believed that she would be physically able to feel anything else than the cold isolation. She’s become better at hiding her feelings behind the unmovable mask. She can’t show any sign of weakness to anyone if she wants to survive this. 

It’s too early to be talking seriously about the future. She’s barely slept for the past week after Francis dropped the bomb on her. He has orchestrated quite a chaos for her to solve. The whole nation is betting on her to sink making the stakes even higher. 

Breakfast sits cold and forgotten on her plate as Jane chatters on about the upcoming moves they need to make. Digging through her purse Jane babbles on before finding the packet of instant coffee she was looking for. There’s perfectly good coffee in the pan but it’s not for Jane’s taste. Claire’s eyes track her moves as Jane raises from the table with the instant coffee pack in hand. She’s definitely bizzare, almost delightfully so compared to the plastic puppets of the Hill. Cups clinck behind her back as Jane rummages through the kitchen cupboards like she owns the house. Claire’s thoughts are as disoriented as insides of Jane’s handbag.

‘’Who are you to me?’’ Claire voices the question that has been keeping her awake in her bed at night. It’s the first time she is forced to establish something like this. This weird ever changing dynamic of theirs that is strained by the tension between them.

Jane shuts the cupboard with a click before turning to look at Claire. Wide smirk painted across her bright coloured lips, her eyes sparkle with mischievous charm as she teases: ‘’ Who do you want me to be?’’

Airy chuckle escapes Claire’s lips with the shake of her head before addressing: ‘’That’s not a good answer.’’

Like cat and mouse chasing each other Jane’s cup is left at the island long forgotten as she approaches Claire.

‘’You’re the first woman President of the United States. All you’ve had to swallow, the sacrifices, the compromises. You’re gonna want to isolate yourself. Not trust anyone.’’ Instant coffee pack swings between her fingers as she advocates her passionately.

‘’But that’s exactly what you’re gonna need. Someone to tell you what’s what.’’ 

Another person who is ready to manage her. Claire’s mouth purses in displeasure before her sharp gaze finds back to Jane’s. 

‘’And is that person you?’’ Her light eyebrows arch over the dark rim of her glasses. What are her true motives for supporting her.

Content smile paints Jane’s face as she finds the spoon she was looking for. Impatient of the waiting game Claire presses on: ‘’Is it?’’

‘’I don’t think there’s anything to I could say that would convince you if you don’t already feel it. ‘’ 

There are too many things she feels towards Jane Davis. 

She feels electrified. Every little move and word heightened as she analyzes her manners. Jane’s right. She’s surrounded by enemies and people waiting to leech off from her. It’s almost impossible to trust anyone these days. 

Claire’s cold surface is all business as she rises up from the table, her height towering over Jane’s smaller frame ready to intimidate her.

‘’Ms. Davis you are asking me to start a war. And you seem to deliver on promises when it suits you. So forgive me if I question your intentions.‘’

Jane’s jaw is taut before she drops the walls surrounding her. Revealing her true self under Claire’s eyes. Jane’s gaze flickers to Claire’s bare lips before catching her clear blue eyes through the lenses. Her voice is low, sincere while confessing: 

‘’I like you. I like being around you. And sometimes that makes me less effective than I should be.’’ 

Jane can’t help but wonder what would it feel like to kiss Claire Underwood. Would her ice melt under her soft touches. Would she return to the kiss eagerly. Too many times she has woken alone in her bed, hot and bothered with Claire’s melodic voice echoing inside of her head. Afraid of rejection Jane is quick to turn back to her steaming coffee, veil of reddish curls covering her blushing face from Claire’s scrutiny. She gathers herself before continuing with business.

‘’Pardoning or not pardoning your husband, in either case, he’s a liability. ‘’ She has no idea how she will take this proposition. ‘’If it’s not treated properly… Your husbands liver could fail him at any time. ‘’

Claire’s face remains unmoving, sharp eyes drilling into Jane’s even though she has just suggested murdering her husband. Claire is like a blank canvas, almost impossible to read. Only the slight shift of shadows in her tired eyes revealing her true intentions. 

Frank doesn’t deserve her. He’s ready to sell her out for his own gain at any second. Bargaining with Jane at what is she worth to her. Jane doesn’t know what he has done to Claire to earn her unwavering faith and trust. She doesn’t trust Frank Underwood at all. And if she is smart so shouldn’t Claire.

‘’It’s not the kind of thing I could do. But I could find someone, or … I … I don’t know if you realize, but … even something like gelsemium can be lethal in higher doses. ‘’ 

If Jane’d know all the terrible deeds she has done to get here. Flashes of Tom’s dead body still fresh in her mind makes her wince. Circling around to switch the topic of Francis’ planned murder she assures: ‘’My husband’s health is just fine. ‘’

‘’I’ll continue to work with him. Follow your lead.’’ Jane nods sipping her instant coffee from the porcelain cup. 

Claire knows Jane is an strong ally with her extensive connections. Francis has told her to be willing to do anything for her. Jane’s not naive. She knows everything about the backdoor deals one has to make to get to the top. And being brave enough to go against Francis commands, well that’s something new.

‘’Claire, I believe in you. You just have to let me know, what it is that you want.’’ Jane whispers as her eyes travel to Claire’s tight set lips. 

_ What does she want right now?  _

She can’t lie and say that she doesn’t miss the proximity of another body. She can’t lie and say that she hasn’t fantasized about kissing Jane Davis. Twinkle in Jane’s deep blue eyes invites her to step in closer as the butterflies start to gather inside her stomach. 

Everything happens so fast. Her heart pounds as she leans in for a kiss. Before Jane notices Claire’s body presses against hers and their soft lips brush together tentatively. Testing the waters she kisses Jane gently cupping her face in her hands tenderly. Claire has almost forgotten how it feels like to kiss another female.

Jane is captured between the sink and the warmth of Claire’s body. Flush of pink covers Jane’s cheeks as she shuts her eyes and surrenders to the bliss. She returns to the kiss eagerly pulling Claire from her waist tightly to her. Claire’s long fingers climb over her neck before sinking into her luscious hair, crawling through the nape of her neck. Their kisses grow more heated with increasing boldness. Jane’s red lipstick smears across Claire’s bare lips staining her mouth. 

Nails scratch the pane of Jane’s stomach as Claire’s fingers trace the soft skin under her blue silk shirt. Her hands find their way from Claire’s waist down to her taut ass. Jane has been admiring her perfect ass in secret for ages. Tight skirts, fitted dresses and flowy pants making her body look like pure sin. Moan escapes against Jane’s mouth as she cups Claire’s ass. 

Their lips part with both of them out of breath, heartbeats thrumming. Claire’s eyes fly cautiously to the empty doorway as she bites down on her lip. Suddenly unsure of the rightness of her impulsive actions. Jane laughs warm heartedly at the bashful duck of Claire’s head before catching her chin. Brushing Claire’s red stained lower lip with her thumb she grins: 

‘’Your face is a mess Mrs President.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of doing NaNoWriMo I'm going to write as many HOC drabbles as I can during November. So if there's something you would like to read, please comment. 
> 
> I'm planning on doing more Jane & Claire. Especially something from s6 where their relationship is even deeper.


End file.
